Nerva Archipelago
|Zone Name=Nerva Archipelago |Splash Image=Splash_NervaArchipelago.jpg |Zone Map=Map_NervaArchipelago.jpg |Width=142 |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=25-40 |Trainer=Arbiter Frederick |Task Force Contact=Sparcetriel, Trepsarciel, Ractespriel |Event=Caleb |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Swashbuckler IV |Day Jobs= , , , , , |Enemies=5th Column, Arachnos, Circle of Thorns, Coralax, Council, Crey, Devouring Earth, Family, Hellions, Legacy Chain, Longbow, Lost, Snakes, Spectral Pirates, Turrets, Wyvern |Connecting Zones=Cap au Diable, Siren's Call, Sharkhead Isle, St. Martial, Grandville |Lines=Rogue Isles Ferry, Black Helicopter Line |VidiotMaps File=nerva_archipelago }} __toc__ Overview Nerva Archipelago is one of the city zones in City of Villains. One of the biggest zones villainside, Nerva Archipelago consists of a few large neighborhoods placed far apart. Crimson Cove is a series of smaller islands within the archipelago at the south end of the zone. Agincourt in the center-east boasts a large Longbow invasion force; Primeva to the northeast of Agincourt is a large, contested island, where many different enemy factions battle for control. Further northeast is Thorn Isle, where the Thorn Tree grows, Circle of Thorns flock, and magic gathers in strange ways. The trainer for Nerva Archipelago is Arbiter Frederick, and the Brokers are both in Crimson Cove, Stella the Mouth in the southwest and Winston the Gent in the northeast. Contacts Brokers * Stella the Mouth (Crimson Cove: 3678.0, 20.0, 8312.1) * Winston the Gent (Crimson Cove: X, Y, Z) Regular Contacts ; Level 25-29 * Darla Mavis : └►(Psimon Omega) :: └►(Technician Naylor) * Lt. Demitrovich : └►(Operative Rutger) :: └►(Magus Mu'Drakhan) * Shadowy Figure : └►(Timothy Raymond) :: └►(Kelly Uqua) ; Level 30-34 * Operative Rutger : └►(Magus Mu'Drakhan) * Psimon Omega : └►(Technician Naylor) * Timothy Raymond : └►(Kelly Uqua) ; Level 35-39 * Kelly Uqua * Magus Mu'Drakhan * Technician Naylor Special Contacts * Arbiter Leery (Location: X, Y, Z): Lvl. 35-39 ** Unlocked by Thorn Thief/Thorn Robber Badges * Arbiter Lupin (Location: X, Y, Z): Power Respecification Contact * Crimson Revenant (Location: X, Y, Z): Lvl. 30-34 ** Unlocked by Hammer Down Badge * Granny Beldam (Location: X, Y, Z): Halloween Salvage turn-in * Kristof Jaeger (Location: X, Y, Z): Lvl. 25-29 ** Unlocked by Villain Badge ; Respec Trial Contacts * Sparcetriel (Level 24-33+) * Trepsarciel (Level 34-43+) * Ractespriel (Level 44+) Zone Events Major events * Caleb may spawn under certain conditions in this zone. Lesser events * None Important Locations Neighborhoods * Crimson Cove, spread across many smaller islands in the south, is the busiest part of the archipelago. (Yellow - Level 26-30) (Music) ** In the western islands, Arbiters Frederick and Lupin are located, in addition to a regular Quartermaster and the Natural, Magic, and Mutant Quartermasters, a Fortunata Fateweaver, Stella the Mouth, Darla Mavis, Kristof Jaeger, Lt. Demitrovich, Shadowy Figure, and Ractespriel. The Rogue Island Ferry and Black Helicopter Line port here. ** In the eastern islands, a regular Quartermaster and the Technology and Science Quartermasters are located, as well as Winston the Gent, Crimson Revenant, Kelly Uqua, Operative Rutger, Psimon Omega, Timothy Raymond, and Sparcetriel. ** Not technically in Crimson Cove, Granny Beldam is on a small island between Crimson Cove and Agincourt, north of the Natural Quartermaster. * Agincourt, two islands in the center, home to a Longbow invasion force and some of their Wyvern cohorts. (Orange - Level 31-33) (Music) * Primeva, a large island in the northern part of the archipelago, is a contested area where many enemy factions fight for dominance. Technician Naylor, Magus Mu'Drakhan, Arbiter Leery are located here, in addition to a Quartermaster. (Orange - Level 31-37) (Music) * Thorn Isle, a small island at the extreme northeast, where the Thorn Tree grows, Circle of Thorns flock, and magic gathers in strange ways. Caleb spawns around here under special circumstances. (Red - Level 37-40) (Music) Exploration Badges Plaques * Swashbuckler IV: On the side of the sea wall at the northwest part of Crimson Cove. Coordinates Day Jobs ;Common ;Villain-Specific ;Hero-Specific Stores Quartermasters * Quartermasters can be found here. In Crimson Cove in the southwest and northeast, and in the center of Primeva. They sell level 25 and 30 Training and Dual-Origin Enhancements. * Origin Quartermasters can be found here. They all sell level 25 and 30 Dual-Origin (DO) and Single-Origin (SO) Enhancements matching their origin. ** The Magic Quartermaster can be found in Crimson Cove, in the south-central part of the first set of islands, by the Black Helicopter Line. ** The Mutant Quartermaster can be found in Crimson Cove, in the south-central part of the first set of islands, by the Black Helicopter Line. ** The Natural Quartermaster can be found Crimson Cove, in the northern part of the first set of islands, east of the Arbiters. ** The Science Quartermaster can be found in Crimson Cove, inside the Crey Industries building. ** The Technology Quartermaster can be found in Crimson Cove, on the outside of the Crey Industries building, about halfway up. Those without vertical movement can use the elevator inside. Other Stores * Most contacts in this zone sell enhancements and inspirations. Ones not listed here do not sell anything. ** Darla Mavis sells . She is located ** Lt. Demitrovich sells . He is located ** Shadowy Figure sells . He is located ** Operative Rutger sells . He is located ** Psimon Omega sells . He is located ** Timothy Raymond sells . He is located ** Kelly Uqua sells . She is located ** Magus Mu'Drakhan sells . He is located ** Technician Naylor sells . He is located ** Arbiter Leery sells . He is located ** Crimson Revenant sells . He is located ** Kristof Jaeger sells . He is located Transfer Points * The Rogue Isles Ferry on the southwest island of Crimson Cove will take you to Cap au Diable, Sharkhead Isle, St. Martial and Grandville. * The Black Helicopter Line on the south-central island of Crimson Cove will take a villain to St. Martial and Grandville. Enemy Groups * * * * * * * * * * * * ; Uncommon Agincourt Attackers * * * * * ; "Sub-Level" Random Spawns * * * * * External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Nerva Archipelago Category:Villain City Zones Category:Villain Zones